In many instances, equipment (e.g., rotor equipment such as turbines) operates continually in oil refinery plants, water plants, and other settings. Regardless of whether the equipment operates on a continuous basis, keeping equipment under healthy operating conditions is quite important for meeting output and production goals, among other reasons. Improvements in equipment maintenance will facilitate the efficient operation of machinery.